You Never Know Who You’ll Meet
by kaliflower
Summary: X-over with Discworld's Death. At the end of Gift.


You Never Know Who You'll Meet in A Vortex to a Demon Hell Dimension  
  
By Kaliflower  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; different parts were created by Joss and Terry Prachett. I just worship them and use them for my inspiration.  
  
Comments: I saw someone else do this idea with Xander meeting Death, but it wasn't very good. Xander hasn't died and that's just the first of my complaints. So I was thinking, Buffy's died. That would be a fun post-Gift fic that I haven't seen anyone done. Also a reasonable crossover. So here we are. A post-Gift BtVS and Discworld Crossover.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
She was pretty sure that this wasn't right. She was standing in the middle of the air, and she had been falling moments before. Maybe it was a spell that Willow did, she mused. But if Willow did a floating spell that meant she hadn't gone through the portal and the world would still end. Looking around she realized she couldn't see the vortex.  
  
IT'S ABOVE YOU.  
  
"Oh," she craned her neck up. "Thanks." The vortex was above her. How did she get here, below it? And who.  
  
YOU DIED. YOUR SACRIFICE'S CLOSING IT RIGHT NOW.  
  
She turned to the figure who was.speaking. It's voice didn't sound like it was a, well, a sound. The words bypassed her ears all together and dumped themselves in her head. It was shrouded in a long black cloak and a hood obscured its face, but she could make out two faint points of blue light where its eyes should be. It was carrying a scythe and an hourglass hung from its belt, there was a white horse some ways behind it. "Outdated and kinda gothic, you should really talk to Spike, you too would probably have a lot in common." She said critiquing its clothes. "So what are you? Some weird vortex demon?"  
  
I'M NOT A DEMON. It almost seemed affronted by the accusation because its eyes flared. I'M DEATH, HERE TO HELP YOU SHAKE THE MORTAL COIL.  
  
"Nice metaphor. But I'm not dead, see, because I'm floating here talking to you."  
  
LOOK DOWN.  
  
At first all she saw where her friends walking over to a pile of garbage near the base of the tower. She kept looking around until she saw Dawn, who was crying. She followed the gaze of her sister back to the pile of garbage and looked closer this time. On top of it was a small body that was lying at an odd angle. "Oh, my God that's me." She paused, looking closely at her body. "I really don't like those pants at all."  
  
I DUNNO, THEY LOOK COMFORTABLE.  
  
"They are, and they're good for slaying. Don't care if I get blood or guts on them." She put her hands on her hips and stared where she thought his eyes were. "Or I guess, I didn't care." She stood there staring at her body for a few moments longer. She looked so tiny and fragile from this viewpoint. No wonder most demons hadn't taken her seriously, at first. She wouldn't either. "What's going to happen to my friends? Who's going to take care of them?"  
  
THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES. IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM NOW.  
  
"I was looking forward to this. I couldn't really continue. It's been so hard."  
  
MOST SLAYERS ARE.  
  
"Death wish, I know, Spike told me all about it. Creepy night that was."  
  
YOU SHOULD GO NOW.  
  
"Where do I go? Not some hell dimension. I mean, I jumped into a vortex that was, like, an expressway to hell. So will I go there?"  
  
THAT'S NOT FOR ME TO DECIDE. I'M JUST HERE TO SEPARATE YOU FROM YOU BODY.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not too keen about a hell dimension, but I'd love to see my Mom. Do you know where she is?"  
  
I THINK YOU CAN FIND HER ON YOUR OWN. Death glanced back at his horse. LOOK, I HAVE TO GO. GOT THIS APPOINTMENT IN ANOTHER DIMENSION, WONDERFUL CURRY THERE.  
  
Buffy waved halfheartedly at the receding figure as he mounted his horse. It seemed pretty nice, even if it did have sucky job. But she understood all about sucky callings. She looked down at her friends again. Dawn was hugging Spike. Xander was carrying Anya. Willow and Tara were hugging. Giles stood all alone.  
  
She would miss them, but she was finally finished. She looked up at where the vortex had been and noticed a bright light. Wow, she thought, there really is a bright light. How cliché. She hoped there would be soft music and her mother waiting at the end. She missed her Mom and it would be nice to see her again. 


End file.
